


After the Dance

by orphan_account



Category: It’s Always Sunny In Philadelphia
Genre: Completed, M/M, mac finds his pride, set after s13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mac has come out to his Dad, finally. Dennis feels like he’s missing something.
Relationships: MacDennis
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

The door of the flat opened. Mac was sitting on the sofa, aimlessly watching Fox News with no particular interest, clothes still wet. His hair was sodden, and his eyes were tumultuous - it had only been in the last hour that he’d stopped crying to himself, wallowing in self-pity. He’d made the most of having the flat to himself, to process the day he’d had. So, it was when Dennis entered through the door of the flat, Mac tried to look up and smile, and attempted to greet him.

“Hey, Dennis-“

“Where were you?”

“What?” 

“Today. Where were you?” Dennis snapped, closing the door behind him. He set down a paper bag of groceries on the kitchen counter, not bothering to look at Mac whilst he put milk in the fridge and pasta in the cupboard. “You had one job - dance on the float, rope in the gays and make a shit load of money. But no, Frank brought that God damn street rat, and then even left himself. We barely made 50 bucks, no wonder. Who would want to come to a bar that we advertised with a homeless guy, with ringworm, wearing slutty bondage gear.”

“Dennis-“

“No, dude. It’s not fair. Where were you? Was Frank with you?” Dennis slammed the cupboard, before finally turning to face Mac, who was sat on the sofa stunned, like a deer in headlights. “And why in God’s name are you wet? Did that have something to do with why our showers for the float were missing?”

“I was seeing my Dad,” Mac began, chewing his lip. “Frank was helping me find my pride, and so I performed this whole dance thing I’ve been putting together for my Dad to tell him that, well you know, that I’m gay.”

“Could you not have ‘found your pride’ by, uh, going to pride?”

“Dennis, I wasn’t ready,” Mac snapped now, his voice slightly raised. Dennis rolled his eyes. “I’ve got this storm, raging inside me-“

“Yes, okay,” Dennis sighed sharply. “Dude, I just think it was selfish. I mean blatantly all you’ve been doing since whatever this performance was is sit and cry. So I’ll just leave you to it. I’m going to the bar, and I’m gonna drink so much that when I get home, your whining won’t bother me.”

“Dennis don’t be like that, I just want you to understand-“

“What is there to understand, that you’re gay? Because we all God damn know. You never let us forget it. Just...” Dennis waved his hands in the air, before giving in. “Just whatever. I don’t care.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Mac sat dejectedly. Dennis shrugged, shook his head, before heading towards the door, about to leave the way he’d entered. “Dennis?”

“What?”

“I am sorry. I didn’t want to, you know, ruin anything.”

“Whatever, dude,” and so the door closed behind Dennis. Mac was alone again, and as the ringing sound of the slamming door echoed through his head, he pulled his knees up to his chest and sulked. Why Dennis’ approval meant so much to him, Mac didn’t know. But it had been an emotional day, and Dennis’ harsh words cut deeper than usual. 

***

“And so his dad just what, stood up and walked out?” Dee asked. The gang, besides Mac, were sat at the bar. Charlie was picking his way messily through a bowl of nuts, Dee was sipping a beer, Frank was relaying the day and Dennis was at the other end of the bar, slowly drinking his third glass of bourbon. 

“Yeah, I’m telling you. Dude’s heartless,” Frank nodded. “This damn cut, I finally let it flow and it began to heal. But Mac let it flow, and he seems worse than before.”

“Well...” Charlie interjected. “It was a bit shitty that he didn’t come to the float. We could’ve made so much money.”

“He needed to do his thing, Charlie,” Frank said. “I’ve never got Mac and I’ve never got the gay thing, I’ll admit it. But I get it now. I get it all now.”

“Finally, you’re living in the 21st century,” Dee raised an eyebrow. “I say good for Mac. He did what he needed to do, right?”

“Right,” Frank replied, the two of them looking at Charlie. 

“Yeah... I suppose so,” he admitted. “Hey Dennis,” Charlie called attention to Dennis, who was sitting at the end of the bar, discreetly listening to their conversation. “How did Mac seem when you saw him?”

“Depressed as shit,” Dennis scoffed. “He’s so selfish, man,” he said, but even as the words left his mouth, he felt bad. 

Charlie frowned a little, before deciding to himself that Dennis was evidently going to bring nothing to the conversation. He turned back to Frank and Dee, leaving Dennis to think. 

Dennis, a little rejected, downed the rest of his drink, checking his phone. One new text message, from Mac. 

‘Wanna watch thundergun? Mac’

Dennis frowned deeply. After everything he’d said to Mac earlier, he still wanted to hang out? There was something blatantly going on with that dude. It softened Dennis a little, his fingers hovering above the phone keyboard ready to type an answer. After a moment of contemplation, he pocketed the phone without replying, but stood up from the barstool nonetheless. 

“Where are you going?” Asked Charlie.

“Home,” Dennis replied, not elaborating any further. He decided to walk - the evening air although cooler than how it was in the daytime, was warm and a little humid. Plus, he was on the line between drunk and sober. For once, he did the sensible thing, and chose not to drive. 

“Damn it, Mac,” he grumbled to himself as he buried his hands deep into his jeans pockets. Why he said it, he didn’t know. Something about Mac today made all of Dennis’ usual (lack of) emotions ten times stronger. Maybe it was because Mac had reached some sort of contentment with the world by coming out - Dennis felt that maybe there was something about himself that he needed to realise. Not being gay, per say, but something nonetheless. 

Soon, Dennis arrived back to his and Mac’s flat. He cautiously opened the door, to see Mac with his legs kicked up on the sofa, still watching Fox News. He’d found out Thudergun and placed it on the coffee table, obviously hoping that Dennis was to come home. Which he had. Mac looked up, and offered a little smile. 

“Dennis look-“

“It’s fine, Mac,” Dennis interjected before Mac had chance to say anything else. Neither of them said anything as Dennis made his way to the sofa, picking up Mac’s legs by the ankle, making room for Dennis to sit. Mac’s legs rested atop Dennis’ lap quite comfortably. “So, you found your pride, huh?”

“Something like that,” Mac chuckled softly. “You should’ve seen it - believe it or not, but I can dance.”

“Oh, I believe it,” Dennis chuckled, before stopping himself. His stomach felt warm, almost a tingling of pride, or at least, that’s what Dennis assumed the emotion was. “And your dad walked out?”

“Yeah, hence pussying out and crying all day. It hurt like shit,” Mac explained, trying his best to seem confident, his usual self. “It’s whatever. You don’t care.”

This stung Dennis. He deserved it. 

“I... I didn’t mean that,” Dennis said quietly. “I do care.”

“You do?”

“Obviously. You’re my best friend, after all,” Dennis said. He chewed his lip, before resting a hand atop Mac’s shin. “I was kind of a dick earlier. I’m sorry. I’m glad you’ve... become a fuller version of yourself. God knows I want that.”

“Woah Dennis, are you okay dude?” Mac scoffed. “You never get this emotional.”

“Well...” Dennis tried to think of an excuse. He closed his eyes and sighed, before looking across to Mac. “It’s an emotional day. I’m just happy for you.”

“Thanks, Dennis,” Mac said, feeling the genuine warmth from Dennis’ words. “It means a lot.”

“No problem dude,” Dennis chewed his lip, looking over at Mac, his wet t-shirt clinging to the body Mac had put so much effort into maintaining. Dennis sighed, and reverted his attention back to what he was saying. “It’s no problem at all.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was as the clock struck three in the morning when Mac heard stirring from the main room of the flat. He was laying in his bed, watching wrestling videos on YouTube on his phone, wide awake. He was sure that the noise he’d heard was the kettle being switched on, and the fridge opening. Was Dennis still awake? At this hour?

Mac turned on his side, electing to ignore it. That was, until his door opened, without even a knock for a warning. He looked up, confused. 

“Dennis?”

Dennis was stood in the doorway, wearing a navy striped t-shirt, loose pyjama bottoms and an untied dressing gown. 

“You’re awake,” Dennis said. “Good.”

“Is everything okay?”

Mac and Dennis had parted ways at about midnight, after watching Thundergun that evening. They went to their respective rooms and turned in for the night, after a stressful day for Dennis and a particularly emotional one for Mac. He’d come out to his Dad, having performed at the prison. Truthfully, Mac was only awake at this ungodly hour because his Dad’s reaction was at the forefront of his mind - aimless violence from wrestling videos were suitably distracting him. 

“Yeah, well,” Dennis hummed. “Everything’s kinda okay. I’ve just been awake. You know, thinking.”

“About what?”

“Nothing,” he replied, a little too quickly. “I just wandered, as you’re awake, if you wanted a cup of tea.”

“Well sure, I’d love a cup of tea,” Mac replied, putting down his phone and sitting up, covers falling from his body. He was topless as it was a hot night mid-July, though he wore some loose jogging bottoms as well. He stood, shrugged on an oversized dressing gown, and followed Dennis into their kitchen. 

Dennis made tea in silence. He knew how Mac liked it - milk, two sugars. The two men shared no words, not even when they sat down at their dining table, tea before them, still too hot to drink. It was after about two minutes when the silence became too uncomfortable, so Mac decided to speak up. 

“What’s wro-”

“How did you know you were gay?” Dennis asked, very suddenly. Out of the blue. “Not that I am. I’m just curious. How did you know?”

“Uh...” Mac chewed his lip, considering the question. “I think I’ve known since Carmen. When I met her at the gym, and she was with her husband?”

“Yeah, the time you went on that homophobic rampage.”

“Yeah,” Mac chuckled. “After that day happened, I remember just sitting in my room trying to remember the last time I’d been attracted to a woman. I started questioning it all then.”

“It’s been brewing for a while then.”

“You can say that again,” Mac nodded. “It just took me so long to actually become comfortable in my own personal identity, you know? It took years of battling with being catholic, but I figured you know, God has a plan for us. And for a few years I was just waiting for the right opportunity to tell you all. I didn’t want to just come out with it. It would’ve been too jarring.”

“Hmm,” Dennis hummed, and he could feel his chest tighten slightly. In an attempt to remain nonchalant, he sipped his tea, immediately burning the roof of his mouth. 

“Why?”

“Why what?” Dennis frowned. 

“Why did you want to know?” Mac asked, trying to approach the subject with a gentle hand. “Because if it’s something you’re considering, I’m here...”

“What?” Dennis spluttered. “No! No, I’m not gay. Not even slightly gay. I like chicks,” he snapped, making Mac flinch a little. “It was just conversation. After the day you’ve had, I figured it would be good to show an interest.”

“What, so you wouldn’t show an interest any other time?” Mac scoffed, wrinkling his nose. “Great, thanks Dennis. That makes me feel so much better.”

“I didn’t mean it like- you’re misunderstanding- I just...” he trailed off, shaking his head. 

“You came into my room at three in the morning. There’s obviously something on your mind,” Mac replied. “You said so yourself, you were awake thinking. What about?”

“Stop asking me that.”

“Then stop being a pussy and tell me.”

“Fine!” Dennis shouted, lifting his hands up dramatically. “Jesus Christ, fine!”

Mac looked at Dennis expectantly, waiting for him to speak. He didn’t quite know what to expect, but he knew what he was hoping for - hoping that Dennis came out as gay, or bisexual, anything on that spectrum. Why? He didn’t know. But as he rested his hand on his own knee beneath the table, he crossed his fingers. 

“So...” Dennis trailed off, pinching his forehead. “I just feel empty.”

“Depressed empty?”

“No, empty as in like I’m missing something,” he tried to explain, stumbling over his words. “Missing some clarity about myself.”

“Right...” Mac said quietly, giving Dennis the space to talk. 

“I just...” He thought. “I feel like I’m so angry, or so sarcastic and emotionless all the time, and I feel like I’m missing something in my life to make that all stop.”

“Like a girlfriend?”

“No, I mean, I guess- I don’t know,” Dennis tried to get a sentence out, failing miserably. “I haven’t been interested in women at all recently.”

Mac held himself back from suggesting the obvious, and kept quiet as Dennis talked through his thought process. 

“I just feel... like I need something. Like something to fill this big hole.”

“I think you’re lonely, dude,” Mac suggested, to which Dennis frowned deeply. 

“But-”

“Seriously. I just don’t think you know yourself well enough to realise that,” Mac said softly, before sipping his tea that had finally cooled to drinking temperature. 

“I know myself.”

“Do you?” Mac raised an eyebrow. “Dude, you carry an onion in your pocket to make you cry when you’re supposed to be upset. You wouldn’t know a genuinely painful emotion if it slapped you in the face.”

Dennis sighed. 

“Maybe, then,” he admitted. “I just don’t know what would make me feel less lonely. I don’t want a girlfriend, I’ve got you, Charlie, Dee and Frank. What more could I want?”

“Somebody who understands you?”

“Well the only person who even halfway understands me is... well...” he trailed off, looking down to the table. “Well, you, I guess.”

“Then let me like, be there for you,” Mac said. “You don’t have to be lonely, you know.”

“Don’t I?”

“No, dude,” he tried. “Let me in for Christ sake. I’m your best friend,” those words stung slightly as they left Mac’s lips. “I just think you’re not letting yourself feel needed by us, the gang, I mean. If you stopped being so God damn closed off, maybe you’d feel a bit better.”

“Wow, that’s a slap in the face.”

“Maybe that’s what you needed,” Mac said, wishing to himself that he could say ‘maybe you’re what I needed’. They sat in silence for a moment, Mac’s heart in his mouth. Maybe, just maybe, Dennis would say something heartfelt, something sincere. 

“Maybe you’re what I needed,” Dennis eventually said. He was staring into his cup of tea, so focused on the beige liquid that he couldn’t see Mac’s face break into a smile. 

“Maybe, dude,” Mac said softly. “Maybe.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was as the night turned into morning the day after Mac’s dance, Mac and Dennis were wandering home, drunk, arms around each other’s shoulders. They’d been at the bar all evening, and as there had been practically no customers, the gang had played Chardee MacDennis. By the end of the game, the rest of the gang were suitably drunk and ready to go home - that they did, leaving Mac and Dennis in the bar. Now, they were making their way home at about two in the morning, stumbling over their own feet and singing, rather raucously, ‘I Want it That Way’ by the Backstreet Boys. 

“Ain’t nothin’ but a heartache!” They both yelled drunkenly as they made their way up to their flat, ignoring the residents of the block of flats poke their heads out of the door to see what on earth was going on at such an ungodly hour. They stumbled into their flat and dropped empty beer cans on the floor. Dennis was drunk dancing to a song that wasn’t even playing, and Mac was collapsing onto the sofa, hogging all the seat space, still yelling the lyrics to the iconic song. 

“Mac,” Dennis whined, leaning over the back of the sofa. “I’m so fucking drunk man.”

“Dude,” Mac nodded, punching the air. “I could do this forever. Drink with you, sing with you.”

“I couldn’t do it forever,” Dennis said, slurring his words. “I- I just wanna sit with you, you know man? Just fucking... sit with you bro, do you know what I mean?”

Mac, drunkenly, nodded and slurred an incomprehensible sentence that Dennis couldn’t quite make out. But as he’d spoken, he shifted his legs from the sofa and patted the seat, chuckling to himself as if he’d thought of a funny joke. Truth be told, he was just over the moon that Dennis was showing some compassion without being prompted. Dennis collapses beside Mac and immediately rested his head on Mac’s shoulder. 

“Bro,” Dennis mumbled. “I know that I like, say shit like, man, that I hate you to the gang. But I don’t hate you. And I’m sorry I shout at you and I’m sorry about the time that I scratched you... I don’t think you’re annoying.”

“You won’t be saying that when you’re sober,” Mac raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t drunk as much as Dennis, so although he was pretty intoxicated, he at least had a filter. Dennis, however, had drunk away his filter and was now spewing all these thoughts that Mac assumed he had buried deep down inside. Thoughts that Dennis didn’t even know were within him. 

“No no no man you don’t understand,” Dennis mumbled. “You’re so good to me, and I’m so fucking horrible to you. And, and, I get that you’re becoming a like, fuller version of yourself. Like, you’re out to your dad and the gang and the rest of the gang and you’re so fuckin’ like... proud of that. I wish that was me.”

“What do you wish was you? The pride?”

“I wish I was out, like you are,” he said, without realising the words that had come out of his mouth. “God knows what I am but I want to be like, out with it. I like dudes sometimes, and...” he trailed off, before taking his head from Mac’s shoulder. “Oh God.”

“Dennis?”

“I’m so fucking drunk,” he ran his hand down his face. “God, no, I didn’t want to say any of that.”

Mac said nothing, and stood from the sofa. He went to the kitchen area of their flat and got Dennis a glass of water, placing it in his hand. 

“You need to sober up a bit,” Mac said softly, half-smiling at Dennis, before pouring himself a glass of water and sitting back down beside Dennis. 

“No shit,” Dennis groaned, sipping his water half-heartedly. “I can’t believe I... I just...”

“It’s okay, Dennis,” Mac reassured, the conversation having sobered him considerably. 

“Please don’t tell the rest of the gang,” Dennis slurred. 

“I won’t. Hand on heart.”

Dennis pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling heavily. 

“Hey, we’ll talk about it tomorrow. M’kay?”

“Okay,” Dennis grumbled. Mac stood, and helped Dennis stand in his wake, holding him by the bicep. 

“Go to bed, sleep it off,” Mac suggested as he watched Dennis drink the rest of his water. “If you wanna discuss it tomorrow, just... let me know. Yeah?”

“You’re so good to me,” Dennis mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Mac altogether. “Uh,” he paused, beginning to walk to his bedroom. Just before he opened the door and left Mac on his own, he offered a little smile and finally looked Mac in the eye. “Night.”

“Goodnight dude,” Mac half-smiled, and watched Dennis go into his room. 

***

There came a knock to Mac’s door the next morning. Grunting, and with a blinding headache, Mac shifted and awoke from his peaceful slumber. He checked his phone - it was twenty past eleven. 

Wearily, he stood up from his bed and opened his door to Dennis, who stood in the doorway with a glass of apple juice and a couple of painkillers. 

“If you’ve woken up with anything near the headache I’ve got, I figured you’d need these,” Dennis held his hand out, and offered the glass of juice. Mac gratefully took both the pills and the juice and downed them, smiling tiredly. 

“Thanks dude,” Mac nodded, getting ready to close the door, before Dennis spoke up, holding the door open to signal to Mac that the conversation was far from over. 

“Look, about last night-”

“Let me guess, I should forget you ever said anything. Right?”

“Uh...” Dennis scratched the back of his neck. His demeanour was small, a little measly. He obviously wasn’t feeling very himself that morning. “No, actually. I don’t want you to forget.”

“Oh?”

“I was actually gonna thank you,” he continued. “I don’t want anybody but you to know but, if you could help me through the process of coming to terms with some shit like this then... well. It’d be greatly appreciated.”

Mac softened. 

“Of course dude,” he nodded, to which Dennis sighed in relief. “Let’s make a cup of tea or something.”

And so, Mac and Dennis entered their kitchen area together and helped each other make the two cups of tea, before sitting down on the sofa, flicking the television over to Fox News which played in the background. 

“So it’s my turn to ask you now,” Mac started the conversation, as he knew Dennis didn’t have the guts at that moment in time to initiate it. “What made you realise you’re... gay? Not straight?”

Dennis shifted. 

“To be totally honest?” He sat back and rested his interlocked fingers above his abdomen. “The day you came out in the arbitration office. It just smacked me in the face like - ‘that’s you, Dennis’, you know?”

“Right,” Mac nodded. 

“And since then I haven’t really been with any girls. It’s just not appealing to me.”

“I understand that,” Mac nodded. “Do you remember when I was pretending to bang that Dusty chick?”

“That was straight up so embarrassing,” Dennis chuckled. “I almost felt bad for you.”

“Almost,” Mac raised an eyebrow. “How are you feeling about it all?”

“Pretty good. It’s a weight off my chest, that’s for sure,” he admitted. “Of course, I’d love to be out to everyone so I could try experimenting with dudes and stuff... well, I don’t suppose I’d have to be out to do that, would I?”

“Whatever’s best for you, dude,” Mac sipped his tea gently. “Go, experiment with dudes,” he encouraged, before pausing. “Hey, do you wanna go to that gay bar, The Rainbow? It could be good to be around other people like yourself. I found it good to go there when I came out initially.”

“I guess we could do that,” Dennis nodded. “You never know, I could meet some cute beefcake.” He chuckled dryly, shaking his head. 

“What about tonight?”

“Tonight?” Dennis looked up, contemplating before nodding. “I guess we could do that. You’ll go with me, right?”

“Duh. Any excuse to go to The Rainbow,” Mac grinned, to which Dennis chuckled. 

“Tonight it is then.”


	4. Chapter 4

The music was thumping through the club as Mac and Dennis sat at the bar of The Rainbow, sipping beers. Mac was having a jovial conversation with the bartender, a man named Josh who he’d been served by many times in the past. It was when Josh moved away to serve other customers, Mac looked to Dennis, who was staring into his beer bottle, taking sips every few moments. 

“Dennis, are you alright?” Mac asked, to which Dennis looked up and forced his usual arrogant persona. 

“What me?” He chuckled. “Yeah dude, I’m fine.”

“Maybe this is a bit too heads first into the, you know, gay experience.”

“Well, we never said I’m gay, per say.”

Mac raised an eyebrow, but didn’t argue. 

“Whatever, dude,” he shrugged. “Let’s just go. This doesn’t seem like the right scene for you.”

“Well yeah it’s a bit much,” Dennis said casually. “Everyone is so... over the top. And they’ve played like four ABBA songs in the half hour we’ve been here.”

“First rule of being gay: embrace ABBA,” Mac joked, to which Dennis frowned deeply. 

“Again, not necessarily-“

“Yeah, not necessarily gay. Got it,” Mac sighed, downing the dregs of his beer. “Let’s go.” Dennis nodded, finishing his own beer, and hopping down from the barstool. 

“Yeah.”

And so the two left. It was eleven in the evening, and it was dark but the air still humid from the mid-July summer heat. 

“We could go to Paddy’s?”

“I can’t be bothered with work,” Dennis said. “Serving customers, dealing with Dee and Charlie, man. I’m enjoying not being there to be honest.”

“You’re just avoiding it,” Mac threw back. “You don’t want to be outed to them. Right?”

“Well yeah, but...”

“Look, I gave you my word. I’m not gonna tell them, and as long as you don’t tell them, it’ll be fine. Back to normal.”

“We’ll go tomorrow,” Dennis suggested, to which Mac nodded. 

“Yeah. Tomorrow is good,” said Mac. “What do you wanna do now?”

“Go home,” Dennis said firmly. “I feel a bit rough because of all the pollen in the air, and it’s too hot to be in any other crowded bar. Let’s just go.”

“Okay,” said Mac. The two made their way to Dennis’ car, which was parked not far down the street. “You’re alright though, right?”

“Jesus Mac, I’m fine,” Dennis snapped as they climbed into the car, shutting the doors behind them. “I’m just not... ready, for being thrown into the gay thing.”

“It’s cool, Dennis,” Mac reassured. “We can just chill.”

“And forget that this whole gay thing ever happened.”

“But you said this morning-“

“I know what I said this morning, but I’ve changed my mind. God damn, is that alright?” Dennis started the engine. “God, you’re so annoying. Jesus.”

Mac frowned, but brushed these comments off. They hurt a little more than usual, purely because of how open and sincere Dennis had been these past couple of days. He supposed it couldn’t last forever, though. Dennis being more human never did. 

They rode back to the flat without sharing another word. Dennis put a Culture Club tape on in the car, but neither of them sang along. They were both deep in thought, so much they didn’t consider opening their mouths to talk to each other. 

Mac was stroking his chin with his fingers, looking at the city lights out of the window as they drove. He was wondering why it hurt so God damn much when Dennis was cruel to him, and why he was so disappointed that Dennis just wanted to ‘forget’ his sexuality. It deeply upset him, for a reason he couldn’t quite place. It was as they drove in the car, Mac realised that there was something deeply repressed about the way he viewed Dennis - he just hoped to God that it wasn’t the feelings he didn’t want to have. 

Dennis was deep in thought, barely even focused on driving. He was angry, but as he sat in the car navigating his way down city roads, he realised he wasn’t angry at Mac - he was angry at himself. Angry at himself for repressing himself for so long, angry at himself for treating Mac the way he treated him. Angry at himself for leaving it this long to come out. Why he couldn’t have realised in high school and lived it out, it becoming a central part of his adolescence and early adult hood. Why, at over 40 years old, was he having to deal with this shit now? And why did he feel that Mac, God damn Mac of all people, was the only person he could trust to tell?

They arrived back at their apartment block. The engine stopped, the tape ceased playing, and before either of them got out, they sat in silence for a good minute. 

“Mac...” Dennis began, quietly. “I’m sorry for snapping about it earlier. But... I think I am gay, you know.”

“Well, yeah,” Mac looked across at him. “I know.”

“I think I would like a boyfriend. I just don’t think that like, the whole gay scene is for me. If that makes any ounce of sense.”

“It makes total sense,” Mac said. “I won’t lie, I only ever went to The Rainbow because of Josh the bartender. He’s kinda hot. I don’t go because I feel proud, or like, super gay and shit.”

“Oh, you like Josh?” Dennis raised an eyebrow. He tried to keep the tone of hurt out of his speech, but as he consciously tried to avoid sounding upset, he questioned himself - why would that upset him? 

“Well,” Mac shrugged. “He’s hot. I don’t really know him that well so I couldn’t say,” he explained. “I’d rather date somebody closer to me, who I’ve known for a while. You know?”

Dennis’ insides churned. A sudden, intrusive thought popped into his brain. ‘It could be you he dates’. He brushed it off, discreetly wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. 

“Yeah,” was all Dennis could manage to say. 

“Hey, let’s go back inside. No use in sitting in the car all night.”

“Sure thing,” Dennis nodded, chewing the inside of his lip. His stomach was turning, he was sweating profusely and words could barely leave his lips. What could this mean? He didn’t know. He just hoped it wasn’t what his instincts were telling him. 

He didn’t like Mac. Did he?


	5. Chapter 5

Mac had been sleeping soundly when there came a knock on his door. This was becoming a common occurrence - Dennis knocking on his door when Mac was sleeping or trying to sleep. He checked the time: it was just past four in the morning. They’d been to The Rainbow that evening, and shortly after they’d returned, the two went to their respective rooms to sleep. 

Mac didn’t say anything, waiting to see if Dennis would knock again or go back to bed. Neither of these things happened- Dennis opened Mac’s door and peeked in, light streaming into his room from the ajar door. 

“Are you awake?” Dennis whispered. Mac grunted, rubbing his eyes as light hit them. 

“I am now,” Mac mumbled, self-consciously covering his body up (as it was the height of summer, he was sleeping in nothing but some baggy boxers). “What is it?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Dennis shrugged. “Just wanted to see if you were awake.”

Mac sighed, shaking his head. 

“Why couldn’t you sleep?”

“Why do you think?” Dennis scoffed, scratching the back of his neck before raising his hands and holding onto the top of the door frame. “Can I come in?”

“If you want,” Mac nodded. “I’m very sleepy still, though. You’ll have to bare with me whilst I wake up a bit.”

“You can go back to sleep if you want.”

“No it’s fine,” Mac replied. “I’m awake now.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” he shrugged. “Come sit.” And so Dennis did, heading over to Mac’s bed and sitting at the foot of it, just near where Mac’s feet were. “What are you thinking then?”

“I’m just... it sounds stupid,” Dennis started, before cutting himself off. 

“No, go on,” Mac encouraged. 

“I’ve just been thinking tonight like, how fucking lonely I am. On top of that, I’m gay. I’m gay and lonely, and it God damn sucks,” he rambled. “You’d probably understand.”

“I absolutely understand,” Mac said. 

“But I was thinking about what you said the other day. About how I don’t have to be lonely,” he continued. “And I think I’m ready to start letting people in a bit. I mean, I’ve spent forty years of my whole fucking life cutting people out or being horrible to them, even you, my... best friend,” those words stung as they exited his mouth, but after pausing for a moment, he continued. “I just... I mean, not to sound totally needy and totally fuckin’ stupid, but I just needed you tonight. After the talks we’ve had the last couple of days, after the amount of sentimental bullshit you’ve put up with, I just needed to be with you tonight. It’s been keeping me up.”

Mac didn’t say anything for a moment, for two reasons. One, because he was very tired and trying to process all the information Dennis had just spouted. And two, because he didn’t know how to respond to something so earnest without sounding stupid and patronising. 

“I’m glad you knocked on my door, in that case,” Mac said quietly. He sat up, pulling a blanket around his shoulders to cover his bare torso. “I’m always gonna be there when you need me.”

“I don’t like to admit that I need you. But it’s four a.m and I’ve had a hard couple of days and my filter has just damn left,” Dennis shrugged, trying to maintain some level of casualness. “I also wanted to apologise.”

“What for?”

“You know when we moved to the suburbs?” Dennis began, to which Mac nodded. “I said that I hated you. And truth is, I don’t hate you. At all.”

“It’s okay-“

“Don’t tell me that it’s okay. It’s not okay. And since I said that? I stopped talking seriously to you, and you stopped talking seriously to me. Even though we live together, I just feel like I totally ruined it.”

“I’m almost expecting you to pull the onion out right now,” Mac chuckled. 

“Don’t joke, asshole,” Dennis frowned. “I just,” he placed his hand atop Mac’s shin atop the covers. “I just want you to know that I don’t hate you. I hate some people, sure. Hell, I even hate myself sometimes. But I don’t hate you.”

Mac again, had no idea how to respond. His heart was pounding at twice it’s usual speed, and the area beneath Dennis’ hand was warm and almost tingly. It felt like a breath of fresh air, hearing all this from Dennis, but God, did Mac feel clammy. Feelings were bubbling at the surface that Mac hadn’t experienced in a long time, and it scared him. It scared him so much, it left him speechless. 

“I get it,” Dennis chuckled, shaking his head. “This is weird coming from me, right?”

“A little,” Mac managed to form some words. “I’m not complaining. It’s refreshing.”

“This is four a.m Dennis speaking,” Dennis said. “I don’t know.” He retrieved his hand from Mac’s leg, and Mac immediately wished for it to be back again. “Sorry for waking you up. I’m gonna go back to bed now.”

Mac said nothing, and neither did Dennis, as Dennis stood from Mac’s bed and walked to the door. As he stopped by the door, he offered a smile to Mac, which Mac immediately returned. The door closed, and Mac was alone again. 

This was an opportunity to think, and Mac grasped it with both hands. He ran his fingers down his face, rubbing his eyes and smacking his face a few times, just to bring him back down to reality. 

He felt soft, and warm, and sensitive, all at the same time. Dennis had always been a weakness of Mac, but never to this level. Hell, Dennis had only come in for a ten minute chat but it’d left Mac, usually full of opinions and gusto, totally speechless and almost weak. 

As he sat there, attempting to process his own jumbled thoughts, he chewed his stubbed fingernails and waited for one thought to cut through the rest. After a minute or so, one thought did just that - ‘you like him’.

That was like a slap in the teeth. He blinked, sighing dramatically to nobody but himself. Maybe he did. Would that be so wrong?

He’d never really considered the thought, of romantic feelings towards Dennis. But as he thought through the past they’d had, and some of the moments they’d shared, he remembered that all familiar feeling in his stomach whenever Dennis placed a hand on his shoulder or looked at him tenderly. Maybe, just maybe, liking Dennis romantically wasn’t an impossible eventuality. 

It was with these thoughts that Mac stood up and shrugged on his dressing gown. He left his room and crossed the flat, to Dennis’ room. After a moments hesitation, he knocked on the door. 

“Mac?” Came a voice from inside the room. Mac pushed the door open slightly, to see Dennis sprawled out, tangled in the bed sheets, eyes confused as Mac entered his room. “Everything okay?”

Mac nodded, and said nothing. Instead of speaking, he walked over to the empty side of the bed and clambered in. Dennis’ face was a picture, shocked and confused, yet somewhat welcoming and warm. Mostly confused, though. 

“What are you doing?”

“Going to sleep,” Mac said, facing Dennis who rolled onto his side to face Mac back. They held eye contact for a moment, before bashfully looking away from each other. 

“I...” Dennis tried his best to think of something appropriate to say. Nothing came to mind, apart from an unfamiliar warmth that Dennis felt deep in his stomach. He placed a hand on Mac’s shoulder, which Mac returned. 

Slowly, as the two lay awake, facing each other, the hands that had rested on each other’s shoulders went to the waist and soon, they were closer than ever before. Finally, Dennis shifted so his head was nuzzled beneath Mac’s chin, and his arm hooked around Mac’s arm, resting on the back of his shoulder. 

Neither of them knew what to say. After about ten minutes, when Mac thought Dennis was asleep, Dennis spoke up. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled tiredly, and Mac could feel his lips moving against his bare collarbone. For some reason, this felt right, to both men. This hug, this adorable cuddle, felt so clarifying and calm that, for the night, they forgot about the rest of the gang, and the coming out, and The Rainbow. They just shared each other, and that, was perfectly okay. 

It was all perfectly okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this sweet analysis by one of my tumblr mutual! It greatly inspired this chapter  
> https://sunnykeysmash.tumblr.com/post/189791764150/mac-and-dennis-breaking-point


	6. Chapter 6

“What’s wrong with Dennis today?” Charlie asked. The gang were sat at the bar, besides Dennis, who was in the back room, doing paperwork or so he claimed. Mac shifted, unnoticed by the gang. 

“He’s been totally off since pride day,” Dee chipped in. She was sipping a beer, although it was eleven in the morning. “You don’t reckon-“

“Don’t be ridiculous, Deandra,” Frank chuckled. “Dennis is as straight as they come.”

“What, based on stereotypes?” Dee scoffed. 

“God, don’t be such a liberal, Dee,” Charlie retorted. 

“Yeah, shut up bird,” Frank chimed in. Mac remained in silence for the entirety of this conversation, not wanting to accidentally out Dennis by slipping up and saying something that could give it away. 

“Dee, get me a beer,” Mac finally said, tactically saying something, anything, unrelated to the conversation about Dennis. 

“Get it yourself, twink,” Dee snapped, raising an eyebrow before smirking. 

“I’m not a twink,” Mac retorted, mock-offended. “I’ve packed on too much raw mass to be a twink.”

“Whatever,” she scoffed, sliding a beer down the bar to Mac. “Somebody should check on Dennis, I suppose.”

“I’m out,” Charlie and Frank immediately said, leaving Dee and Charlie. 

“Flip a coin?” Dee pulled out a cent, readying it in her hand, awaiting Mac’s response. 

Mac sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“No, no it’s fine. I’ll go,” Mac said, grabbing his beer and standing up. 

“Really?” Dee laughed incredulously. 

“Yeah it’s whatever,” Mac nodded, heading to the back office. He disappeared through the door, closing it behind him. 

Dee looked at Charlie, Charlie looked at Dee and Frank. 

“Should we be suspicious?” Frank asked curiously. 

“I don’t know,” Charlie hummed. 

“Something’s going on with them,” Dee confirmed. “I have my suspicions, but... let’s just see how things play out.”

Frank and Charlie exchanged glances, before laughing. 

“Nobody asked you, bird,” Charlie spluttered. And so, their conversation returned to normal, forgetting about the Mac and Dennis situation. 

Mac entered the back office, to see Dennis on the computer, facial expression totally drained. 

“What’s up?” Mac asked, sitting down on the opposite side of the desk. 

“Nothing,” Dennis said calmly, not looking up from the computer. “Go back out to the gang. They’ll be more entertaining to be around. I’m just doing... finances.”

“Is this about last night?” 

“No!” Dennis snapped harshly, before softening, massaging his forehead. “Maybe. I don’t know. I just need a bit of space.”

“Well, the gang are worried about you. What should I tell them?” Mac asked. 

“Just tell them I didn’t sleep,” Dennis said. “Look, Mac, we’ll talk about it later. Okay?”

Mac nodded. “Okay.”

*** 

It was closing time at Paddy’s. Charlie and Frank had gone home, leaving Dennis, Dee and Mac to lock up. Dennis had come out of the office later that day when customers started to arrive, doing his bit as bartender but managing to avoid much conversation with anybody. It was as Dee was wiping the bar down, Dennis pocketed his phone and looked at Mac. 

“You riding home with me or staying here for a bit?”

“I’ll ride with you,” Mac replied, watching Dennis head to the door. 

“I’ll wait in the car, then. No rush,” Dennis spoke as casually as possible, trying to cover how strangely he was acting to prevent Dee from asking questions. He left the bar, closing the door behind him, which is when Dee turned to Mac, looking at him expectantly. 

“Well?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing’s going on,” he responded. “I think he’s just tired.”

“It’s not just Dennis acting weird. You are, too,” Dee retorted. “So spit it out.”

“I’m not acting weird.”

“You so are!” She exclaimed. “Every time somebody mentioned Dennis, you went silent. What is it? Mental health, sexuality, identity crisis? What?”

Mac sighed. 

“It’s not my place to say.”

“He’s my brother. What would he tell you that he wouldn’t tell me?”

“A lot of things. You guys hate each other,” Mac said calmly, trying desperately not to let on what the problem actually was. 

“Maybe so...” Dee sighed. “Just... whatever it is, look after the asshole. He obviously totally relies on you. If you let him down whilst he’s having a rough time, I will break you. Understand?”

“Yeah, whatever, I understand,” Mac said. “Why are you being so protective all of a sudden?”

“We’re in our fourties, Mac,” Dee explained. “If I carry on hating him for the next few decades, one of us is gonna get ill or die and I won’t have seen the good bits. Age is just putting it into perspective. Obviously he’s struggling with something, a mid-life crisis or whatever the fuck it is. I just want him to figure it out, with a bit of support. That’s you, bozo.”

Mac nodded his understanding. “I’m gonna go. He’s waiting.”

“Okay,” Dee nodded, giving him a warning eye. “Remember what I said.”

“‘Course,” Mac said, holding his hand up to wave goodbye, heading towards the door and exiting swiftly through it. The sooner he was out of Dee’s line of questioning, the better. 

Dennis was sat in the car with the window rolled down, arm resting where the window would usually be. He was listening to Bryan Adams, one of Dennis’ favourite artists. Mac climbed into the passenger seat, closing the door and heaving a heavy sigh. 

“Spanish inquisition?”

“Something like that,” Mac nodded, running his hands down his face. “Dee doesn’t miss a trick.”

“I know, I know,” Dennis sighed. “I’m gonna have to tell them at some point. They’ll all catch on.”

“They’re already starting to. Especially Dee. I think she’s probably figured it out- she’s not stupid.”

Dennis turned the keys in the ignition and began to drive, turning the music down so the two could talk properly for the ten minute commute. 

“Do you wanna talk about last night?”

“Not much to say,” Dennis shrugged. “I think the obvious is out in the open. No need for me to verbalise anything.”

Mac frowned, still totally in the dark. 

“Nothing’s clear when it comes to you, dude,” Mac said. “You could be thinking one thing and say the other. I just don’t... understand what you mean.”

“Don’t make me say it out loud,” Dennis insisted, still assuming Mac knew what he was thinking - which he clearly didn’t. “It’s fucking embarrassing.”

“What is it?” Mac urged. 

“Fuck, man, you seriously can’t put two and two together, can you?”

“Uh...” Mac chewed his lip. “Evidently not.”

Dennis sighed harshly. 

“Well, obviously, I fuckin’...” Dennis struggled for words. “It doesn’t matter. Just shut up about it.”

They sat in silence for the rest of the journey, and as they got back to the flat, they got on with their own thing, somewhat avoiding each other. Mac thought he’d give Dennis the space to think, and let him approach him in his own time. 

It was by the time Mac was about to turn in for the night, Dennis initiated some contact. Mac was about to head into his room, hand on the door knob, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

Dennis. 

“Do you seriously not know what I meant earlier?” He asked, an earnest look on his face. “It’s not that hard to work out.”

“You are, in fact, notoriously difficult to work out.”

“Well...”

“Dennis, it feels like you’re kinda leading me on,” Mac sighed, turning to face him. “It’s just, like, you want me to think you like me. But I know you don’t, so I’d just... well I’d just appreciate it if you didn’t string me along.”

“Asshole,” Dennis scoffed, trying to seem confident but nothing could hide the rejected look on his face. “I... like, genuinely, yeah. I think I do like you.” He finally said what he’d been wanting to say, and upon hearing those words, Mac’s stomach flipped into a confused, apprehensive knot. Dennis held up his hands. “I admit. I’m not the nicest to you. But I’ve been seriously thinking the last couple of weeks, months, Hell, years. I just figured well, you know. It’s time you knew.”

Mac said nothing. He just blinked, and looked at the floor. 

“Sorry,” Dennis said, squeezing Mac’s shoulder before retreating his hand. “Obviously, it isn’t reciprocated. And that’s fine,” he shrugged. But as he turned to walk away, Mac grabbed Dennis’ shoulder and finally looked up. Dennis opened and closed his mouth like a fish, totally unsure of what to say. 

It is then, that Mac felt a burst of confidence, birthed from the whirlwind of different emotions raging in his stomach and his chest. It was then, he sighed heavily, and without further ado, did what he felt needed to be done. 

It was then, Mac leaned forward and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Dennis froze. Mac felt him tense up, and immediately pulled back, but left his hand on his shoulder.

“Too much?” Mac asked quietly. Dennis was seeming to regain some feeling, and he looked up from staring at the floor. “I get it.”

“I...” Dennis stuttered, stumbling over his words desperately. He looked back down at the floor, and then at Mac’s hand resting on his shoulder. “I don’t know.”

“That’s fine,” Mac said. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“No, dude. It’s fine,” Dennis interrupted. “I just, I’m not used to this.”

“Not used to it?” Mac questioned. “You’ve been with loads of people before.”

“This is different,” Dennis explained. “For many reasons. One, first gay kiss. Two, I never normally feel much for the women I’ve been with. Three, you’re... you. You’re different.”

“I suppose I’m flattered.”

“I’m not trying to flatter you, asshole,” Dennis scoffed, looking anywhere besides Mac. “I’m just trying to be honest with you.”

“I appreciate it,” Mac half-smiled. “Go to bed. Sleep on this situation, and we’ll deal with it tomorrow. Okay?”

“Okay,” said Dennis, as Mac released Dennis’ shoulder tenderly. Mac looked at Dennis, who finally made eye contact, if very briefly. “Night.” Mac watched as Dennis, hesitantly at first, turned away and headed towards his bedroom. 

“Night,” he responded, and it was only as Dennis closed his door behind him, did Mac retire to his own room. They slept through the night, without Dennis knocking on Mac’s door, and soon enough, it was morning.

Mac yawned as he shrugged on his dressing gown, exiting his bedroom. Before showering, every morning Mac and Dennis sat down to have a cup of tea together. It had become a morning ritual, and if the day started without it, both men were quite uncomfortable. Mac closed the door behind him, and saw Dennis, sat at the table, with two mugs of steaming tea before him.

“Morning,” said Mac, but Dennis didn’t respond. He stood up, and walked definitively towards Mac. Mac blinked, watching Dennis walk towards him, not entirely sure what he was doing. 

Dennis stopped, just barely inches away from Mac. And before Mac had time to think, Hell, to say anything at all, Dennis had taken Mac’s shoulders, pulled him close and kissed him softly yet with a firmness to it. 

Mac was shocked, and for a moment froze. But as Dennis’ grip on his shoulders softened, Mac felt held and safe and kissed Dennis back

It was brief, Dennis pulling away after a few seconds. Mac could feel his breath against his lips, and his heart erupted in flustered palpitations.

“You thought about it then?”

“Thought about it all damn night,” Dennis smirked, making Mac’s knees almost weak. Dennis’ usual confident persona was back, and if Mac was gonna be totally honest? It was extremely sexy.

“And?”

Dennis chuckled, pecking Mac on the lips before pulling back, heading back to the table. He sat down and started sipping his tea, leaving Mac totally stunned, frozen solid. His mouth hung open slightly, his face set in a confused frown. That is, until he processed what had just happened, and he broke into an infatuated, wild smile.

“Drink your tea, it’s going cold.”

And so the two men drank their tea, got ready and headed for work. Tension was building between them, with shared glances and little smiles. Mac realised that their day at Paddy’s was going to be a difficult one - how was he supposed to get through the day without letting on that he was totally head over heels for this cocky, bastardous man. He seemed much more himself that day, which boded well - hopefully, the gang would assume that he’s fine and drop the line of questioning.

Evening came round, but the bar was deserted. There were two men sat in one of the booths, drinking glasses of beer, sharing some inaudible conversation. Other than that, there was nobody, and the gang were bored. Dennis had put ABBA on the jukebox, which made Mac smile a little, much to the confusion of everyone else.

“Let’s play a drinking game,” Charlie suggested, throwing a peanut shell onto the surface of the bar. 

“What are we, twenty years old?” Frank scoffed, but Dee raised an eyebrow. 

“No, I say we do play a drinking game,” she said with a mischievous tone. “Never have I ever.”

Mac shifted, and saw Dennis’ expression drop for a split second. Both men knew damn well that Dee was tactically deciding to play this game to figure out what was going on between them. They could see it in her eye - she knew damn well what she was agreeing to. 

“Oh yeah, baby!” Charlie grinned cluelessly, grabbing the gang out a beer each. “So, take a swig if you’ve done the thing. Right?”

“How about we take a shot every time we’ve done something?” Dee chirped. “We can hold our booze. It’ll make the game a bit more... interesting.”

“I like your style, Dee,” Charlie said excitedly, pulling out five shot glasses from under the bar. He poured out a shot of vodka each, and the gang began to play. 

“I’ll go first,” Mac chimed up. “Never have I ever... eaten dog food.”

Frank and Charlie took their shot, to which the gang groaned in disgust. The rest of the gang took their turns, and a few rounds in, they were all starting to get a little drunk. Every time it was Dee’s turn, Mac and Dennis froze up. But up until this point, she’d asked fairly innocent questions. 

It was her turn again. 

“Never have I ever...” she paused, pouring out shots as she thought. “Kissed somebody of the same sex.”

The group paused. Mac, immediately took the shot, having nothing in particular to hide. He groaned - vodka was disgusting. He was so caught up, he didn’t notice the whole of the group stare intently at Dennis. After a couple of silent seconds, Mac looked up, to see Dennis sitting uncomfortably under the gaze of the whole gang. 

He made eye contact with Mac for a moment, before looking at Dee angrily. His fingers grazed the shot glass, but didn’t take the shot. 

“Last chance?” Dee called out, looking around at everyone. Dennis didn’t falter. “Well, okay then. No surprises there.”

The gang played a few more rounds, ignoring a few customers that entered (who soon exited again). By midnight, they decided to draw the game to a close. Dennis and Mac weren’t that drunk, unlike Charlie and Frank who were hammered beyond belief. They decided to all go home, leaving Dee to lock up, like usual. 

Dennis and Mac got into the car. All through the day, they’d had little moments between them. Elongated eye contact, little jokes and references here and there, standing a little closer to each other than usual. By the time they’d driven home, it was almost too much to handle. They went into the elevator up to their flat, and as soon as the door closed behind them, Mac and Dennis gave each other a knowing look. 

“Dee knows,” Mac said, to which Dennis nodded, walking over to him and without warning, draped his arms round Mac’s shoulders and sighed, looking at his feet before looking up, making eye contact. 

“I don’t think I care,” Dennis replied. 

“Then why didn’t you take the shot?”

“Because the whole gang would have annihilated me. I wasn’t in the mood,” he explained. “If it comes up again I’ll just be honest.”

“Good. Because I don’t know how much longer I can keep up being quiet about it.”

“Whatever, dude,” Dennis cocked his head, smiling. Mac chewed his lip, looking down. “Hey, Mac.”

“What?”

Mac looked up to Dennis, who’s expression was no longer cocky. Still confident, but a little tender. He seemed sure of himself, perhaps, for the first time in weeks. 

Dennis ran one of his hands along Mac’s shoulder til it rested on the nape of his neck. And finally, after a whole day of tension, kissed Mac, gently. 

Mac hesitantly placed his hand on Dennis’ hip. They didn’t break away like the morning, or the night before, but it didn’t get heated or anything of the like. It was just gentle, and soft. Eventually they broke apart, and immediately they both started giggling. 

“I definitely don’t hate you,” Dennis said gently. 

“I should fucking hope not,” Mac laughed incredulously. “Hey, I don’t hate you either.”

“Let’s watch a film,” said Dennis, and so the exchange came to a close quite naturally. 

“Okay.”


	8. Chapter 8

2 weeks later

***

It was two in the morning and Dennis and Mac were on the sofa watching Die Hard. It was the hottest day of year, so they were both shirtless. Dennis was sat at the end of the sofa, and Mac was laying down, head resting on Dennis’ lap and legs slung over the arm of the sofa. 

“Mac,” Dennis hummed, running his hands through Mac’s hair gently. Mac had left his hair un-styled, so his fluffy hair was soft to the touch and a little unruly. “I’ve been thinking.”

“That makes a change.”

“Asshole,” Dennis smirked. “Seriously, though. I was wondering like,” he paused, scratching his slightly stubbly chin (he hadn’t shaved in a week). “Did you want to be my boyfriend?”

Mac paused the film, before looking up at Dennis. 

“Well yeah,” Mac nodded, but frowned in confusion. “Wouldn’t it be best to wait til the gang know you’re gay, though?”

“I was getting to that,” Dennis said. “I think... I don’t mind them knowing. About me- about us. Hiding it from them is exhausting.”

“Then...” Mac trailed off. “Then yeah. I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

“Good,” Dennis smiled, pressing play on the remote.

And so, they finished watching Die Hard, and got ready for bed - they’d taken to both sleeping in Dennis’ bed, as Mac’s bedroom was made primarily of a mattress on his floor and his questionable exercise bike. It was as they were laying in bed, Mac cuddled into Dennis’ side, that Dennis began reeling his thought process, something he’d become used to doing. Mac was a good listener, after all. 

“What do you think the gang will say?”

“I think Dee will say ‘I told you so’. I don’t know about Charlie and Frank. They’re both so unpredictable,” Mac replied.

“I don’t want them to view me differently.”

“I hate to break it to you dude, but they will view you differently. Not in a negative way or anything, but differently at least. It’s just the nature of the beast.”

“The beast being gay?”

“And dating your best friend. But yeah, pretty much,” Mac said. He shuffled upwards a little, so instead of his face buried in Dennis’ chest, it was a couple of inches away from Dennis’. Gently, he pecked Dennis on the lips. “You sure you’re ready?”

“I don’t know if I’m sure, per say,” Dennis said thoughtfully. “But I feel like I might be ready. And I figured as soon as a glimmer of readiness started to show, I’d kinda give into it and do the right thing.”

“There is no right or wrong thing,” Mac frowned.

“I feel like there is. And telling the gang feels right, finally,” Dennis said. “If you’re okay with that.”

“Of course I am,” Mac said. “It means I get to be your boyfriend. It feels... nice.”

“Good,” Dennis hummed, turning onto his back. He reached and took Mac’s hand in his. “It’s late. Let’s go to sleep.”

“Okay,” Mac said, and without letting go of Dennis’ hand, cuddled into him, swiftly falling asleep.

***

Mac, Charlie, Frank and Dee were sat at a booth at the bar, having a heated discussion over who was the better wrestler, Hulk Hogan or John Cena. Mac, passionately defending Hulk Hogan, slammed his hands down on the table. 

“Fuck you Charlie you don’t know SHIT about wrestling!” He shouted. 

“It’s fake anyway!” Charlie pointed his finger in Mac’s face. “And if it were real, which it’s not, John Cena would win HANDS DOWN! The only person you’ve got defending you is Dee, and she’s a stupid woman! She hasn’t got the first clue about it, this is men’s stuff Dee!”

Of course, this caused a riot. Now, all four of them were yelling over each other, none of them listening to a single thing anybody else was saying. It was only as Dennis approached the table from the bar and cleared his throat, did everyone shut up. 

“There’s something I wanna say,” Dennis said calmly when everybody had quietened. He glanced at Mac, who nodded gently, slightly, so nobody else saw him do it. 

“Well, spit it out,” Frank pushed, through a mouthful of cashew nuts. 

“Uh...” he trailed off, reaching into his pocket for the onion, before deciding against it. He was going to be genuine, even if that meant not getting emotional. It didn’t have to be an emotional thing. “Basically, I’m gay.”

Charlie and Frank shared a look, totally incredulous and shocked. Dee just smiled knowingly, and Mac nodded, keeping quiet. 

“Finally,” Dee sighed. Charlie and Frank immediately shot their gaze to her. 

“You knew?” Charlie spluttered. 

“It’s obvious,” Dee raised an eyebrow. “I suppose Mac knows already. Right, Mac?”

“Well-“

“Yeah, Mac knows,” Dennis admitted, to which Charlie and Frank immediately turned their attention back to Dennis. 

“Why Mac before us?” Frank snapped. 

“Because uh,” Dennis suddenly seemed a little nervous. He looked to Mac desperately, silently pleading for him to explain for him. 

“Because me and Dennis are, uh, dating.”

Chaos ensued. Dee gasped jovially, and Charlie and Frank asked question after question, so jumbled and loud and messy that Mac couldn’t quite understand any of them. 

When everyone calmed down a little, Dee looked to Mac, to Dennis, to Mac, to Dennis. 

“Since when?”

“Officially since last night. Hence why we’re telling you today,” Dennis scratched the back of his head, trying to remain casual although he felt intensely under pressure. “But uh... for a couple of weeks, really.”

“THAT’S why you’ve both been acting so strangely,” Dee smirked. “I knew it was something like that,” she said confidently. 

“Okay, stop patting your own back,” Dennis said in his usual ‘oh God shut up Dee’ voice. “We don’t want it to be a big deal. So just act fucking normal, okay?”

“Whatever,” Dee said, eyeing Frank and Charlie, whose jaws were dropped still, to encourage them to agree. 

“Yeah, that’s fine, whatever you want,” Charlie shrugged, blinking a little. Frank just grunted, nodding. 

“Right,” Dennis clapped his hands together, rubbing them together. “Carry on.”

***

“You did good today,” Mac said as they walked into their flat. 

“As did you. Thanks for helping me out,” Dennis nodded, locking the door behind them before throwing his keys on the kitchen counter. “I think things will be a bit different now.”

“They will be, you’re right,” Mac said. “But it’ll soon become normal. Charlie and Frank will get used to it. And Dee? For the first time ever, I think I can say that she won’t be a problem.”

“Hey, Mac,” Dennis collapsed on the sofa. “Go to pride with me next year?”

“Of course, dude.”

Barely two weeks after the dance, and Mac was living his best life with his now-boyfriend, Dennis. His Dad would be disgraced, but Mac knew now that he didn’t need his Dad. He could rot in jail for all Mac cared. Not only had Mac found his pride, Dennis had as well. 

All was well. 

***

THE END


End file.
